I Love You
by Azura Eve
Summary: [CHANBAEK/YAOI] [OneShoot/Completed] "Aku tak pernah punya cukup nyali untuk dapat menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku: aku hanya mencintaimu." – Chanyeol. / Reviews are bunch of love. So, don't be silent one, okay? :)


_Teruntuk __**Frey eonnie **__aka __**babybyunsoo**__; ini request-nya, oke. Hutang Azulla lunas loh, yaa. Ngehehe. Lain waktu aku buat angst lagi kalau ada luang. Selamat membaca… Moga suka! ;)_

**I L**ove **Y**ou

**-O**ne**S**hoot** F**an**F**iction**-**

**b**y** A**z

**T (P**G**-1**2**)**

**.**

**/****W**arns**/**

**B**oys**-L**ove;** A**U;** O**OC

**A**ngst—**p**ainful** w**ords.** B**itteromance.** S**hort** c**lue.** C**liché.

**~OoO~**

**B**ack**s**ound** M**usic:**S**NSD's** T**aeyeon** – A**nd** O**ne

_**"**__**And just one, just remember this: Even if I only have you, I can live my life well**__**."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(notes: **Biar feel-nya _kena, _sebelum baca ini silahkan baca yang Baekhyun's centric-nya. Ini link-nya: s/9734779/1/4445556668883399966688)

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak pernah punya cukup nyali untuk dapat menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku: aku hanya mencintaimu." – Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**~OoO~**

—**[All ****Chanyeol****'s POV]**

**AKU** dapat melihat Baekhyun dari tempatku berdiri.

Detik menemukanku dalam kesadaran.

Aku terbatuk beberapa kali, menyembunyikan rona yang kini berputar satu dalam dadaku. Entah apa, yang jelas dia bergidik mendengarnya. Tubuh mungil itu berbalut jas putih, lengkap dengan sekuntum bunga di dadanya. Manis sekali.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menatapnya terang-terangan. Dan dia membalas serupa. Senyum itu, senyum tipis dengan garisnya yang meneduhkan jiwa. Dengan senyum itu pula aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Alih-alih menyempurnakan setelan jas, sebetulnya aku tengah memandanginya. Baekhyun tak tahu aku memperhatikannya. Sampai aku mendapati jika matanya juga terus menatapku.

Mengerling jahil, kuisyaratkan Baekhyun berdiri di sampingku. Perbedaan tinggi kami mencolok, membuat Baekhyun sangat mini jika kami dilihat orang lain.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kini ada dalam kepalanya. Namun—

—Baekhyun bertanya dengan riang, "Gugup. Bukankah begitu?" ucapnya, agak menggoda. Dan aku merasakan hatiku berdebar seiring matanya yang berbinar-binar. Aku hanya mengulum senyum.

"Siapa juga yang takkan merasa gugup di saat mendebarkan seperti ini? Atau, jangan bilang kau memang tidak?" godaku balik. Baekhyun sempat tertegun sebentar. Aku mencubit lengannya pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menghalau wajahnya dan bergerak mengecek setelan hitam yang kukenakan.

Sedikit menghela napas, "Yap. Kau sangat siap, Yeol!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum. Membuatku bingung, mengapa dia jadi gampang tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Tapi peduli apa, aku justru menatapnya. Meraih lengannya, mengelusnya perlahan. Baekhyun berdiri diam, dasi kupu-kupu putih yang melekat di lehernya sangat rapih, cocok dengannya. Poni yang sudah mulai panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Aku membuka mulut, "Kau tampak menakjubkan, Baek." Aku berkomentar sesuai keadaannya saat ini. Ia memang pantas disanding olehku. Kukira, ketika aku menutup mata dan membukanya kembali, Baekhyun akan mendongak menatapku. Tapi tidak. Baekhyun tetap menatap ke arah sepatunya. Sepertinya dia gelisah. Jadi, kusentil hidungnya dan menghela napas keras. "Siap untuk hari terbesar di hidup kita?" tanyaku lagi. Sengaja kuulurkan tanganku.

Barulah dia mendongak. Sedikit mengulum bibir bawah dan terdiam beberapa detik.

Dan aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak biasa. Masa lalu mengisi ruang otakku.

_Betul. Memang sama persis._

Reaksi Baekhyun sama seperti yang pernah dia lakukan saat pertama kali kami bertemu sebagai bocah usia enam tahun yang riang gembira.

Baekhyun tersenyum padaku. Aku membenahi setelannya yang lecek sebelum akhirnya kami melangkah keluar ruang rias pengantin bersama-sama.

Aku berbalik menatapnya, mengerling jahil, dan bergegas menariknya. Sedikit terburu-buru karena pintu _lift _terbuka tepat di waktu kami berdiri dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ada pria tinggi besar sengaja menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. Aku sempat marah namun tak ingin menunjukkannya. Jadi kuseret Baekhyun agar berdiri tepat di sisiku. Menyuruhnya diam di sampingku. Serta merangkul bahunya erat-erat. Aku tak ingin ia jauh dariku.

Jarak kami yang dekat membuatku bisa menghirup aromanya. Bau tubuhnya manis—seperti _vanilla _yang tercampur aroma subuh hari—menenangkan. Yang tak sekalipun berubah bila aku menghirupnya.

**.**

**.**

**AKU** melihatnya memejamkan mata. Sementara aku menyibukkan diri dengan pikiranku sendiri. Membisu. Aku tengah bernostalgia kembali ke masa lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya, kami mengenalkan diri satu sama lain.

Itu ialah hari pertama kami masuk TK. Dan aku, berlagak menjadi pahlawan kesiangan ketika itu.

Pada awalnya aku sedikit ragu. Namun saat kulihat ada anak seumuranku duduk menangis di bawah pohon, hatiku tergetar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku, tapi separuh dalam diriku menyuruh supaya menghentikan tangisan anak itu. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya menangis, itu saja.

Aku memandanginya sejak pertama dia duduk di sana. Dan sekarang, sudah satu jam berselang. Mengabaikan sorakan murid lain, aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku ke tempatnya. Perlahan, kudekati dia. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis dari beberapa anak laki-laki.

Di saat yang lain mulai diam, ketika suara isakannya makin jelas terdengar dan dia hampir tersandung ke tanah; pelan-pelan kuajak dia berdiri. Wajahku mungkin tengah berbalut kekhawatiran, sebab mata anak itu bengkak. Mukanya merah seperti disengat lebah. Jelas sekali dia menangis lama.

Aku memperkenalkan diriku dahulu sebelum merogoh saku dan mengulurkan saputangan biru _danker _untuk menyeka airmatanya yang masih jatuh menetes. Namun dia tidak bergerak, jadi aku yang mengambil alih melap pipinya yang basah.

Saat itu aku tahu mungkin dia kesal denganku. Mungkin di pikirannya saat ini aku hanya anak aneh yang berlagak sok kenal. Aku tetap berjongkok di depannya dan tetap membujuknya berdiri. Mengatakan kami harus bergegas bila tidak ingin kelas menunggu.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat akhirnya dia sedikit mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Kugenggam tangannya dengan erat dan mulai bertanya, "Siap untuk hari terbesar dalam hidup kita?"

Ia nampak mengerjap kebingungan. Barangkali kata-kataku terlalu ambigu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tertawa, menjelaskan maksudku, "Hari pertama sekolah, tentu saja! Apalagi yang lebih hebat dari itu!"

Ia tertawa kecil. Kutebak, ekspresiku pasti konyol sekali. Namun dia menggamit tanganku. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh tangan orang lain (selain orangtuaku)—dengan senyum lebar yang tertera di bibirku.

Sedikit kenangan yang kami ukir, akan kubagi jua sejarahnya.

Yang kuingat, adalah bahwa kami menjadi yang terbaik di antara banyak teman. Memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan Atas yang sama; dikurung tak boleh keluar oleh ibu kami sama-sama; menjebak teman sekelas kami—dengan memasukkan kecoa ke tas murid perempuan—bersama; pergi ke Perguruan Tinggi lengkap dengan fakultas yang sama; mendapat gelar yang sama; lulus dengan airmata di pasang mata kami; sama-sama mendapat pekerjaan…, dan hal berikutnya yang aku tahu dan paling kusenangi dalam rentang waktu hidupku sampai kini ialah bahwa aku—

—mencintainya.

Mungkin karena dirinya istimewa; Baekhyun selalu ada di saat aku butuhkan. Kami selalu berpapasan dalam berbagai kesempatan. Dan dia, selalu menopangku setiap waktu. Berada di sisiku, menemaniku. Membagi suka dukanya bersamaku. Dan lagi, Baekhyun memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah dirinya, dan dia meletakkanku sebagai kepentingannya. Atau mungkin karena keluguan dan suaranya yang lembut?

Baekhyun selalu akan menatapku dengan pandangannya yang meneduhkan, berkata jika aku tidak sendiri—masih ada dia, setiap kali aku merasa jenuh mengerjakan tugas _deadline _di kantor. Atau ketika aku muak dengan _kenyataan_ hidup.

Mungkin juga… Mungkin, karena aku tahu Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Barangkali dia benar jatuh cinta padaku.

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

**SENYUMAN** lebar yang terkembang di wajahku adalah bentuk keterpaksaan. Sebetulnya aku tidak benar-benar peduli tentang pernikahan atau tetek bengek lainnya. Aku rela menjadi bujang lapuk, asal bukan begini caranya. Tapi alih-alih menyesal, aku melihat ke samping. _Dia _sudah sangat antusias dengan pernikahan ini. Aku, tidak akan setega itu dengan membatalkannya dan membawa lari keping cintanya.

Pandanganku kosong, bisik-bisik dari beberapa bibi terdengar seperti dengungan. Pintu gereja akhirnya terbuka. Sedikit berdecit, memilukan.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga.

Aku, mempelai pria datang dengan menggandeng calon istriku dengan mesra. Wanita itu cantik dan pintar memasak. Namanya Kwon Yuri.

Dan aku bingung dengan perasaanku kini.

Di seberang sana, aku bisa melihatnya. Baekhyun ada di dekat kursi jemaat. Memandangiku dengan berkaca-kaca. Lalu saat aku mencoba menatapnya, dia menunduk. Hatiku hancur, aku tak bisa melihatnya tersakiti. Tungkai kakiku gemetar dan Yuri bertanya, "Kenapa?" Aku semakin hancur saat mendengar suaranya lembut, sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Aku menjawabnya, "Tidak apa-apa." dan mengalihkan wajahku. Kini Baekhyun termangu dan meremas tangannya.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku sambil tetap menggandeng Yuri yang tersenyum cerah pada semua undangan.

**.**

**.**

**BEBERAPA** saat kemudian, aku diberitahu jika pastur yang akan menikahkanku terjebak macet di jalan. Pria itu sedikit terlambat. Aku memanfaatkan sedikit waktu ini.

Kutinggalkan Yuri yang kini berbincang dengan kolega bisnisnya.

Aku mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, bermaksud mengajaknya berbincang. Namun dia sudah tidak di kursi jemaat. Ternyata lelaki itu menyusuri lorong sendiri. Sambil terus tersenyum pahit. Tetap memandangiku.

Saat aku ingin menghampirinya, lenganku ditarik pelan oleh seseorang. Aku berbalik dan mendapati ibuku. "Kau mau ke mana lagi? Pasturnya sudah datang, tuh." ucapnya, dagunya menunjuk ke altar. Aku gugup. "O—Oh, tidak ke mana-mana," balasku pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Aku ingin ke sana dan memeluknya, namun genggaman wanita yang melahirkanku ini lebih erat dari keberanianku untuk melarikan diri bersama Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengedipkan mata dan melambai pada Baekhyun.

Aku ingin dia pergi. Tapi Baekhyun malah menghampiriku, mendampingiku berjalan di atas karpet merah sama-sama. Dia mendorong tubuhku dan meyakinkanku untuk melanjutkan ini. Seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelahnya.

Aku sudah siap di altar. Baekhyun berjalan menunduk dan melorot di kursi depan yang kosong setelah mengantarku. Tanganku mengepal, detik demi detik bergulir kejam. Aku mengutuki yang kulakukan sekarang. Berdiri di depan sang pengantin wanita.

Hatiku remuk. Seperti ada godam besar menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil. Saat kusadari betapa aku mencintai Baekhyun—yang bahkan namanya selalu kuikutkan dalam setiap harapanku. Tegar, terbersit rasa sesal dalam dadaku.

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kesakitannya tergambar di lensa matanya saat kuulurkan tanganku pada Yuri. Aku tidak tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Dan aku sadar jika aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuknya. Aku tidak tersenyum pada orang lain seperti aku tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Dadaku ngilu, tangan kiriku mengepal, menahan amarah. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar gemetar ketika kusadari aku takkan lagi pernah bisa mengatakan 'dua kata' padanya.

Yang masih tenggelam dalam penyesalanku, adalah bahwa jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan cinta kami, aku rela cintaku hanya akan jadi khayalan asal aku tetap bisa bersama Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Meski aku tahu ini terlambat dan tidak mungkin lagi. Takdir memang kejam, dan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi orang sepertiku. Mungkin ini ganjaran? Aku terlalu terlambat menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyun. Pernikahan ini sudah di ambang mata.

Aku tak terlalu fokus. Tapi sebagian dari kata-kata sebagaimana mestinya upacara pernikahan terlintas begitu saja. Pastur paruh baya itu sekarang mendendangkan lembar I Corinthians ayat 8. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri bagiku. Aku tidak mendengarkan meski aku terus menatap pastur. Mungkin Yuri menganggapku terlampau bahagia, namun itu hanya kedokku. Padahal sebenarnya aku sedang menebak apa Baekhyun lakukan. Jarakku dengan Yuri sangat dekat, apalagi ia memeluk lenganku posesif. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku merasa miris dan gagal. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap pengecut. Seharusnya dua hari lalu aku berontak. Seharusnya pernikahan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya—

—sampai semuanya ibarat nasi menjadi bubur.

Aku memejamkan mata dalam-dalam, mencegah manikku meneteskan sesuatu yang memberat ketika pengucapan seremonial dimulai. Janji sehidup semati telah terucap. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi saat tiba giliranku mengatakan, "Aku bersedia." Saat itu bibirku bergerak pelan dan lidahku kelu. Terucap begitu saja. Mataku bertemu manik hitam Baekhyun saat dia mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang dengan orang di sampingnya. Merayakan _keberhasilan _pernikahan ini dan ucapan selamat mulai membanjiri ruangan. Tertuju untukku dan Kwon Yuri. Oh, tidak lagi. Sekarang namanya Park Yuri. Ya.

Lalu acara berlanjut ke sambutan dari orang-orang terdekatku. Baekhyun yang pertama maju karena kusuruh. Mengangguk, dan mulai bicara mengenai diriku. Dia begitu menghayati. Beberapa kali aku menghela desahku dan ingin menghentikannya. Kata-katanya menancap dalam dadaku. Membuatku tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya mengalah untuk meneteskan airmata. Aku tahu Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan pidatonya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku sakit saat lelaki mungil itu menyinggungku dengan Yuri.

Katanya, "Park Chanyeol bodoh beruntung sekali mendapatkan gadis baik dan pintar memasak seperti Yuri. Aku _iri _sekali. Haha, kapan-kapan aku akan menyusul kalian. Cepat-cepat punya anak, oke?"

Aku sedikit tertawa saat Baekhyun bercerita—membagi dengarkan—saat-saat kami mulai berteman ketika kami masih anak-anak. Mengangguk-angguk saat ia menyampaikan petuahnya bagai orangtua bijak. Tapi ada yang mengganjal. Suara indahnya mulai terdengar serak. Dan aku bersumpah, cara Baekhyun menangis sama seperti ketika kami bertemu pertama kali. Rasanya kian perih. Namun aku tidak berani menebak alasan mengapa Baekhyun menangis.

Tapi sejujurnya, membiarkan Baekhyun hadir di upacara pernikahanku mungkin adalah kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**INI** bukan hanya menyakitkan. Ini, meremukkan seluruh syaraf rasaku, sehingga aku belajar dan mulai mencoba mengerti; bahwa kenyataan hidup akan selamanya tertulis. Katanya, jodoh telah diatur Tuhan. Tapi benarkah itu? Jika memang, mengapa aku merasa tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanku dengan Yuri? Mengapa aku mengharapkan Baekhyun yang jadi mempelaiku? Mengapa kami tak bisa bersatu dalam satu ikatan sakral?

Aku aku begitu pendosa hingga Tuhan menghukumku dengan cara begini? Ataukah memang jalan hidup sudah sedemikian rupa sehingga aku mesti terpisah dengan Baekhyun? Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika aku mencintainya. Itu saja. Dan bila Baekhyun tetap mencoba _lurus, _aku terima.

Aku menghela napas, menghancurkan seluruh pemikiran yang sempat terlintas.

Mata kami bertemu saat bersamaan ia mengucapkan selamat dengan pelan, suaranya kecil sekali. Sedikit pecah, "Sekali lagi selamat, Yeol. _Wish you all the best!_"

**.**

**.**

**SETELAH** sambutannya selesai, Baekhyun seperti menghilang. Aku tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya, dan diriku ditarik Yuri untuk berdansa dengannya.

Mataku menahan sesuatu, tapi aku tak mau menangis di depan Yuri. Sesuatu tak kasat mata terus menghantam dada dengan dentum menyakitkan tidak berujung.

Dalam alunan nada yang diputar _wedding organizer, _aku melongok-longok. Aku memang berdiri bersama Yuri namun hatiku tetap memihak Baekhyun. Sampai kudapati siluet kecil sedang merosot di dinding teras bangunan kapel megah ini.

Yuri begitu sempurna. Kuakui itu. Tapi aku tak menginginkannya. Aku ingin menghapus airmata Baekhyun dan mengatakan semua ini bukan aku yang mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Otakku menyuruhku meninggalkan wanita ini namun tubuhku tetap tertahan di sini. Kungkungannya begitu jelas dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa aku mencium Yuri. Wanita itu seperti punya magnet sehingga aku tidak sadar sampai tautan tersebut terlepas.

Pandangan menuntut Yuri, memaksaku meneruskan ini sampai akhir, hanya membuat situasi semakin memburuk. Dan aku begitu mengutuk diriku. Saat tidak sengaja mataku melihat Baekhyun terisak di ujung sana, aku ingin marah. Lututnya terlipat ke depan dada. Lengannya gemetar memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berita buruknya, keadaan Baekhyun sama persis ketika kami masihlah anak kecil polos berumur enam tahun. Namun bedanya, kali ini—

—aku tidak lagi dapat menyeka airmata Baekhyun.

Dia menangis sendiri.

Tanpa aku menemaninya.

**.**

**.**

**GERAKANKU** terpatah-patah. Aku menghela napasku diam-diam saat Yuri menaruh tangannya di pundakku dan aku menyentuh pinggangnya. Mengeliminasi jarak kami. Tarian _waltz _itu sempurna. Aku heran kenapa bisa.

Namun yang kutahu, aku cepat-cepat menghapus airmataku dan tersenyum pada Yuri. Mungkin ini kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Yuri sekarang istriku, tak peduli betapa aku mencintai Baekhyun.

Aku harus belajar mencintai wanita ini perlahan-lahan, membagi hatiku. Mungkin nanti, bila aku sudah tak sanggup lagi mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi untuk kapannya, aku tidak mau tahu.

Saat undangan mulai sepi, aku menarik diri menjauh dari lantai dansa dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuang mukanya namun aku buru-buru memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Baek." Aku berucap dengan nada sumbang. Mataku basah lagi. "Maafkan aku," ulangku. Lalu, kenangan menyakitkan bercampur aduk dalam kepalaku, menarik khayalan tentang masa depan. Dekapanku makin erat. Baekhyun bergerak membalas, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Dan Baekhyun menangis lagi saat aku membisikkan dua kata yang sangat ingin kukatakan padanya sejak awal, namun kini semuanya telah terlambat:

"**Aku mencintaimu**."

—**Owari—**

**TOLONG TINGGALKAN REVIEW :)**

**Mari kita saling menghargai. Author membuat FF untuk dibaca dan readers memberikan reviews atas masukan untuk FF tersebut. Beritahu kelemahan FF ini, ya. Bunch loveeee! #LetFlyingKisstoYouAll#**


End file.
